you dare speak to me
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Over hoe een electroding dat You dare speak to me roept een overstroming veroorzaakt. Dit is voor de mensen die niet weten dat er een uitknop op je comp. zit....


"You dare speak to me!" bulderde uit het computerspel-electro ding. Van schik sprong Ron een kilometer opzij, waardoor hij op een banaan landde en onderuit ging, hij gleed door een drol en kreeg dezelfde kleur als zijn haar.

Tja dat gebeurt als je, terwijl je niks van dreuzels en hun apparaten weet, langs een computerspel-electro ding loopt, een kilometer opzij springt omdat het "You dare speak to me!" bulderde en op een banaan landde waardoor je onderuit gaat en door een drol gleed.

We zullen het maar de gewone gang van zaken noemen, het was niet eens toevallig. Wat wél toevallig was, was dat hij met zijn voet naar voren schoot tijdens zijn val en Ginny daar nou precies moest lopen, waardoor zij óók onderuit ging en in haar val een verschikte Harry mee trok. Deze bleef verstijfd liggen en keek héél geschokt.

Tja dat gebeurt als je je vrienden wat van de Dreuzel- wereld wil laten zien, je vriend schikt van een computerspel-electro ding dat: "You dare speak to me!" bulderde en je vriend op een banaan springt door een drol glijd jouw vriendinnetje naar beneden haalt en die zo vriendelijk is om je vast te pakken en je zo mee naar beneden trekt.

Waar we "dit is geen toeval meer" tegen kunnen roepen is tegen het feit dat Hermelien die aan de andere kant van Ron liep, Ron's hoofd in haar buik kreeg. Waardoor zij dubbel klapte en in een verbazend reflex haar benen in George zijn kruis weet te krijgen. Die eveneens dubbel klapt en met zijn mond in Hermelien's achterwerk bijt. Tja dat gebeurt als je met vrienden die niks van Dreuzels weten door de dreuzel wereld gaat.

(Nu kan ik een verhaal op gaan hangen dat die vriend schikt van een computerspel-electro ding, op een bananenschil springt door een drol glijdt, ik zou zelfs kunnen vertellen over Ginny die over die vriend z'n voet struikeld, Harry mee naar beneden trekt, maar dat aan de andere kant ook een reactie plaats vind en Hermelien dubbel klapt door Ron's hoofd in haar buik en in vreemd reflex in George kruis trapt, waardoor die ook dubbel klapt en per ongeluk in haar bil bijt, maar ik ben vriendelijk dus ik bespaar jullie dit verhaal)

Wat ik jullie niet bespaar is, dat er hier ook een reactie op volgde, namelijk dat George niet alleen in Hermelien's bil bijt (wat en dat mag overduidelijk zijn, geen pretje is) maar ook een hand uit slaat naar links, waar en nu mogen we toch echt spreken van een wonder, zijn tweelingbroer Fred loopt. De arm van George komt tegen de schenen van Fred, waardoor die struikelt en boven op de met poep besmeurde Ron terecht komt. Dít zou allemaal niet zo erg zijn, waren het niet dat Fred zijn mond had geopend om te schreeuwen en een handvol poep in zijn mond krijgt. Omdat Fred het niet op tijd uit heeft kunnen proesten komt dat óók door zijn neus. En geloof me dat is geen prettig gezicht.

Tja, dat gebeurd als je, terwijl je niks weet over Dreuzels door de Dreuzel wereld loopt. Nu kan ik jullie sparen en niet vertellen dat Ron schok van een computerspel-electro ding, op een bananenschil sprong, door een drol gleed, dat Ginny die over Ron z'n voet struikeld, Harry mee naar beneden trekt, maar dat aan de andere kant ook een reactie plaats vind en Hermelien dubbel klapt door Ron's hoofd in haar buik en in vreemd reflex in George kruis trapt, waardoor die ook dubbel klapt en per ongeluk in haar bil bijt, de arm van George tegen de schenen van Fred komt, waardoor die struikelt en boven op de met poep besmeurde Ron terecht komt, maar dat vind ik nou juist zo leuk én ik heb jullie daarnet al bespaard dus:

Vertel ik dat Ron schok van een computerspel-electro ding, op een bananenschil sprong, door een drol gleed, dat Ginny over Ron z'n voet struikeld, Harry mee naar beneden trekt, maar dat aan de andere kant ook een reactie plaats vind en Hermelien dubbel klapt door Ron's hoofd in haar buik en in vreemd reflex in George kruis trapt, waardoor die ook dubbel klapt en per ongeluk in haar bil bijt, de arm van George tegen de schenen van Fred komt, waardoor die struikelt en boven op de met poep besmeurde Ron terecht komt.  
En nu hopen jullie allemaal dat dit verhaal ten eind komt, dat ik vooral niet nog eens het hele verhaal herhaal, maar helaas, het is nog niet afgelopen én ik wil het verhaal eer aan doen, dus hier komt het volgende stuk. Op veilige afstand stond een jongen met blond haar keihard te lachen. Het zag er dan ook komisch uit. Het enige probleem was dat hij eigenlijk niet in de Dreuzel wereld mocht zijn en zijn moeder hem nu hoorde. Die sprong op haar zoon af en probeerde hem zoveel mogelijk pijn te doen. Verbluft lag Draco op zijn rug met een bijtende en krabbende moeder op zijn buik.

En hier komt ie dan de beruchte: Tja dat gebeurd er als je je vijanden ziet in een Dreuzel gebied, terwijl de helft van ze er niks van weet, en dat Ron schok van een computerspel-electro ding, op een bananenschil sprong, door een drol gleed, dat Ginny over Ron z'n voet struikeld, Harry mee naar beneden trekt, maar dat aan de andere kant ook een reactie plaats vind en Hermelien dubbel klapt door Ron's hoofd in haar buik en in vreemd reflex in George kruis trapt, waardoor die ook dubbel klapt en per ongeluk in haar bil bijt, de arm van George tegen de schenen van Fred komt, waardoor die struikelt en boven op de met poep besmeurde Ron terecht komt, wat zo grappig is dat je begint te lachen, zodat je jezelf verraad en je moeder woedend op je springt.

En heláás is het nu nog niet afgelopen, want Narcissa mocht hier ook niet zijn van haar man én laat het nou juist Lucius zijn die uit de bosjes springt en Narcissa vervloekt om tegen zijn zoon te gaan schelden…

Draco begon zachtjes te huilen, maar eigenlijk had hij daar geen recht op, want tja dat gebeurd als je je vijanden ziet in een Dreuzel gebied, terwijl de helft van ze er niks van weet, en dat Ron schok van een computerspel-electro ding, op een bananenschil sprong, door een drol gleed, dat Ginny over Ron z'n voet struikeld, Harry mee naar beneden trekt, maar dat aan de andere kant ook een reactie plaats vind en Hermelien dubbel klapt door Ron's hoofd in haar buik en in vreemd reflex in George kruis trapt, waardoor die ook dubbel klapt en per ongeluk in haar bil bijt, de arm van George tegen de schenen van Fred komt, waardoor die struikelt en boven op de met poep besmeurde Ron terecht komt, wat zo grappig is dat je begint te lachen, zodat je jezelf verraad en je moeder woedend op je springt, je moeder er eigenlijk ook niet mocht zijn en door je woedende vader wordt vervloekt, waarna hij op jouw gaat staan te schelden, maar ook hiermee was het niet afgelopen. Draco's vijanden kwamen namelijk overeind en zagen hoe Draco huilde en lachten hem uit. Waardoor Draco zich vernederd voelde en nog harder begon te huilen.

Tja, niet dat hij daar recht op had want dat komt ervan als je je vijanden ziet in een Dreuzel gebied, terwijl de helft van ze er niks van weet, en dat Ron schok van een computerspel-electro ding, op een bananenschil sprong, door een drol gleed, dat Ginny over Ron z'n voet struikeld, Harry mee naar beneden trekt, maar dat aan de andere kant ook een reactie plaats vind en Hermelien dubbel klapt door Ron's hoofd in haar buik en in vreemd reflex in George kruis trapt, waardoor die ook dubbel klapt en per ongeluk in haar bil bijt, de arm van George tegen de schenen van Fred komt, waardoor die struikelt en boven op de met poep besmeurde Ron terecht komt, wat zo grappig is dat je begint te lachen, zodat je jezelf verraad en je moeder woedend op je springt, je moeder er eigenlijk ook niet mocht zijn en door je woedende vader wordt vervloekt, waarna hij op jouw gaat staan te schelden, je vijanden overeind kwamen en je uitkomen lachen.

Het laatste gevolg zal ik maar even kort houden, de straat kwam blank te staan…..


End file.
